flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Red Bird
The Red Bird is an animal in Flyordie.io and the eleventh animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 10 account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Flies ** Butterflies ** Mosquitoes ** Berries ** Currants ** Acorns ** Bread ** Worms * Can be eaten by: ** Hornet ** Eagle ** Hawk ** Raven ** Mad Bat ** Pterodactyl ** Swamp Monster ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name: Swoop Type: Active Cooldown: 8s Description: You glide fly for 3 seconds until you hit something. If you hit prey or food you do double damage. Strategies & Tips As a Red Bird * Most of the strategy applied to the Blue Bird repeats, except that the Red Bird doesn't have to worry about wasps, its predator count is slightly lower (Falcons can't eat them) and it can eat butterflies and mosquitoes on top of all that the Blue Bird already eats. Swoop still needs some thought when used, though. ** That being said, stick around trees to gain exp like the Blue Bird. You can also go to the city to eat some bread. The tower also has some bread and a nearby tree, and it's close to the ocean which will help when you evolve. * The Red Bird processes the Swoop ability, which also applies to the Blackbird, Maroon Bird, and Blue Bird. ** The swoop ability is useful on offense and defense alike. On offense, get above prey and swoop down on it. Since you go down at full speed, they're less likely to get away, and you'll deal double damage (this can also be used on Non-playable Entities to kill them faster). On defense, go into space and use the ability. You'll go down and you can get away while your predator will still be up in space. As soon as you hit the ground, you'll be able to fly away, so you don't need to worry that much about another predator eating. * If you can get past the Black Widow and locate the inner nest, the inner nest is your heaven. With a large quantity of bread and worms, and even a pool of water! The problem is going into and getting out from this place is very challenging — you will very likely be killed unless you have a lot of skill and some luck. As the prey of a Red Bird * The Red Bird can only eat flies, butterflies, and mosquitoes. This might lead to a slightly more aggressive playstyle than the aforementioned Blue Bird, but it's still generally not worth it XP-wise, especially if the server isn't that crowded - Red Birds will be usually trying to target bread and worms. Still, be careful around one, especially if you have low health! As the predator of a Red Bird * Red birds yield decent exp, and are generally worth it for lower tier predators. However, they're likely to be near trees or out in the open, which is not the ideal place to eat them. Try waiting for one to take a drink of water and trap it. * You can also attack it when it goes after prey. It will likely swoop and you can try to ambush it while it can't fly. Category:Animals